Honey
by Kellbonez
Summary: Azula and Tylee
1. Chapter 1

Honey

Ty Lee looked on with amazement while Azula removed her Kyoshi warrior make up. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were the perfect shade of Amber. Her lips the perfect shade of pink. This was her princess. The one that she adored.

"You're so beautiful." Ty Lee confessed barely above a whisper. She knew the princess would hear her. She placed her hands on the princesses shoulders moving her robe aside.

The robe fell from the princesses shoulders to pool around her feet. The acrobate took a minute to take her pincess in. Her full supple breasts with hardened nipples, down to her curvy hips, and then the curly hairs at her center. She was the only one who was allowed to see her princess this way.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Shut up and do it." The princess instructed.

"Tsk-Tsk. That's no way to get what you want." The acrobat sighed. This was the only place that she was able to deny her princess and to show an ounce of defiance. If they were anywhere else she would have been struck down.

"Just do it." The princess demanded with a little more authority in her voice. Ty Lee knew that Azula was starting to get impatient. She stepped up to the princess so that she was directly behind her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She had to give her princess what she wanted.

Ty Lee allowed her hand to roam the princesses body while connecting her mouth to her neck. She pinched and twisted the princesses nipples as she began to suck. Azula sighed as her pleasure heightened. Ty Lee allowed her hand to continue down the princesses body. She stopped to twist the curly hairs at the other girls mound.

"Do it." Azula demanded again.

Ty Lee ran her fingers through Azula's moist slit. She pinched and rolled the princesses clit between her thumb and forefinger. The princesses soft sighs and moanes urged Ty Lee on. When her princess was wet enough she inserted two fingers into her hot waiting vagina. She tickled her spot all the while continuing to work on her clit.

In a few moments, Azula gave in. She climaxed with a soft whimper of the acrobats name. "Ty Lee." It was just a whisper but it meant a lot. Submission. It wasn't a trait that was usually attributed to the princess. Ty Lee smiled knowing she was the conquerer. Ty Lee smiled before painting her lips with the princesses juices.

Azula turned around to kiss her acrobat. Both girls couldn't help but notice that the kiss tasted just like honey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. wish i did though...

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Banana

"What is it about bananas that you like so much?" Ty Lee asked sitting cross legged in the middle of Azula's huge bed. The acrobabt watched two servants bring in two dozen of the yellow fruit within the past two minutes. Azula turned to look at Ty-Lee from her spot at the vanity mirror. She had just left an important war meeting and had retired to her room for the night.

"Oh Ty, how your mind wanders. It's just a personal preference of mine." Azula responded brushing the acrobat off.

Ty Lee knew that something important happened within the war meeting. Azula though, would never open up about the events. Being a princess isn't all smiles. She, being a good friend, saw the pressures that Azula had to deal with on a daily basis.

"I just don't see what you need them for." Ty Lee responded in her usual happy manner.

"For eating and then some."

Ty Lee knew exactly what Azula meant by 'and then some'. After all this was their own exclusive thing. Their bond was secret, known by noone, but the fact that she was a secret didn't bother Ty Lee. She knew that every member of the royal family had to keep up apearances.

"Then why don't you show me?" The acrobat challenged. Azula, never backing down from a challenge, rose from her seat. Ty Lee stood up and took a banana from the elaborate fruit bowl in front of her. Azula laughed at the acrobat and took the banana away.

"You have to use and unripened one." The princess informed her reaching for a green babana. "Now lay on your stomach!" The princess demanded. This was the Azula that she saw during the day. The Azula that only acted this way when she felt she needed to prove her dominance.

Something that went on in that war meeting made her feel this way. Someone inside had to rival her dominance and challenge her authority. The only person who could have made her feel that way was her father.

"My stomach?" Ty Lee asked confused. It never happened this way before.

"What did you not understand Ty?" She asked clearly aggravated.

Ty Lee slid onto her stomach and Azula rushed to remove the lower half of her clothing. The feeling of cold air hit Ty Lee's bottom like an ocean wave. It was moments like then where the princess frightened the acrobat. Azula was always looking to scare her anyway. She should have been used to it by now.

Azula plunged the banan deep within the Ty Lee's walls. The pain was unbearable. However, TyLee knew no to cry out or complain. That would only enlicit a violent response from her princess. The acrobat shoved her face into a pillow to keep from offending her lover.

Once the assault was over, Ty Lee rose to redress. She noticed the bloody red banana in the hand of her princess. "I'm sorry." The princess spoke barely above a whisper. Ty Lee placed a soft kiss upon the lips of her princess.

"I forgive you." Ty Lee said submitting into Azula's embrace.

**A.N: The war meeting mentioned is not the one shown in the series. I wanted this chapter to show the bad things that also went on in Azula and Ty Lee's relationship. I wanted to play off the fact that Azula apologized to Ty Lee in the beach episode. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful

Sweat clung to Azula's face as her and Ty-Lee sparred. It was extremely hot in the fire nation this time of year. Usually Azula would stay and practice inside, however, Ty-Lee loved this kind of weather. Ty-Lee did not have to dress in layers of fine robes and silks that the princess was required to wear. Underneath all her layers, Azula was beginning to work up a sweat.

She masterfully pinned Ty-Lee to the ground. The acrobat had committed the one major offense. She had taken her eyes off of Azula leaving the princess with the oppurtunity to strike. Ty-Lee hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Azula had to admit she did knock Ty-Lee over a little bit rougher than was necessary, but Ty-Lee was no easy challenge. Azula allowered her to regain her footing and breath.

"Okay Ty, that will be all for today." Azula spoke leading Ty-Lee onto the side of the palace and into the shadows. Both girls took a seat in the grass; Azula choosing to sit on a blanket and Ty-Lee the ground of course.

Ty_Lee laid on her back loving the feeling of cool grass against her skin. She had worked up a sweat training with Azula. That was to be expected. Azula was a firebending prodigy after all. Her skills in hand to hand combat was just as prodigious.

A moment of silence overtook the girls. Azula was lost in her own thoughts aimlessly picking at her finger nails. Ty-Lee knew that the only time Azula let her guard down was whenever they were alone. She trusted Ty-Lee to never hurt har. Azula's comfort around Ty-Lee did not shock the acrobat. After all, Azula and Ty-Lee had maintained what most would consider some sort of relationship, even though it was in secret. Even Mai did not know.

The acrobat knew that her time with Azula wouldn't last. Azula was after all a princess. Once she became of marrying age, the firelord would certainly pick a suiter for his only daughter. Ty-Lee knew she had to cherish these moments that she spent with her princess. She wanted them to live every moment like it would be their last.

"Azula." Ty-Lee whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know that you're really beautiful right?"

"With you Ty, everything is beautiful." Azula commented before allowing the acrobat to rest her head on her shoulder.

**A/N: This chapter is the shortest and took the longest to write. I know none of the chapters run together in chronological order. I've just been choosing random words and interpreting them. Feel free to R&R and drop a few words that you would like to see done next. I may even do them all. Kellbonez :)**


End file.
